


Surprises

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Discovery, Established Relationship, Everyone knew about them, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Surprise Pairing, Surprises, learn many things during this party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3988846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris is invited at one party by Iker where he can bring someone, he bring Lionel and at this party they discover a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and i really wanted to do this, so i'm sorry if my ideas and my writing is very bad and not really organised or that we didn't really have a history on it. Just made this for fun. 
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Iker has invited all the team for celebrating something at his house. They can bring someone he has said because he had also a surprise to present.

Cris decides to take Leo with him, because at this time they are together at the house of Cris when Iker have called him, and he didn't want to be alone, and he said that he can bring someone so he bring Lionel. And he has agreed because he wanted to be with him.

And Cris said to Leo "I think it's will surprise everyone, but I don't care because I love you so much"

"I love you too "

The surprise of Iker is that David is at his home, he decided to spend some times with Iker.

When Lionel And Cris have arrived at the home of Iker, they saw lots of teammate from the team but also some of Barcelona like Neymar and some other.  
It's was surprising, but when they saw Lionel and Cris together they were not very surprised.

Iker comes to see them a little after, "Thanks to have come, Cris"

"You're welcome"

"Oh Leo, Long time no see you and it's good to see you"

"Same to you, you are not surprised about the fact that I'm here?"

"Oh, not at all. So you are together both of you?"

"Yes" they decided that they can kiss each other

And everyone in the room have heard the discussion since they talked normally have said "Congratulations"

"Everyone is not surprised?"

"Not at all, in fact you are not the only one who date another player" said Iker

"Oh yes, tell us?" Asked Cris & Leo when they have taken some drinks

"Isco is with Toni, I have seen them kissing one day and they arrived together, then today I have found about James and Neymar."

"Neymar and James?" Asked Lionel

"Yep, I have seen them kissing just before you arrive"

"It's prove that not just us who are in different teams are together" say Cris

"Sergio is with Fernando"

"I thought Sergio was with you?" Asked Lionel

"Oh no, he was always with Fernando, I'm with someone else that you will see tonight"

Then David arrives with something and kiss Iker

"You are with David Beckham?"

"It is a dream?" Asked Lionel

"Nope, it's not a dream, it's real" say Iker

"How long are you together? And why who didn't tell me" asked Cris

"We are together since David has come here and that I have helped him with his Spanish. And I didn't tell you, because it's my private life and when you have asked me about the relationship I have told you that I'm with someone but we are a little at a distance but I love him. So you can make it work."

"So basically you told me that you were with someone at long distance, and when we were in LA that was this reason that you were away a lot?"

"Bingo! I have spend all my night at his home"

"We had a lot of things to catch up, " said David

"I think I don't want to hear all the details" say Cris

"Cris tells me again that we are dreaming?"

"It's not a dream"

"So the surprise is what?" Asked Cris

"That we are together, " say David & Iker together

"Congratulations"

"Thank you"

The rest of the night went well, when Cris and Leo arrived at their home, they still couldn't believe it, but they were okay because their teammate knows about them.   
They have also heard a lot of things.

"Maybe one day we can invite everyone and tell about us?"

"What about us?"

"That maybe we will have a marriage."

"A marriage?"

"About me marrying you."

"Cris??"

Cris is at one knee and put out a velvet box with a ring inside

"It's been 3 years since we are together, I love you so much. Lionel do you want to marry me?"

"Yes" they kissed each other

"I love you"

"I love you too"

They celebrate this in the bed and during the summer they do the marriage with all their teammates as guest.

**END**


End file.
